A Mess To Clean
by Fangirl257
Summary: Jane is working late and Maura wants her to come home.


I tap my pen on my desk. Late night paperwork is the worst. Days are spent running down leads and catching bad guys, but nights are supposed to be for her. We are supposed to be wrapped up in one another, shaky breathes, moans that turn to screams, intimacy that is just between us. All day, she has been sending me filthy texts, telling me how badly she craves to have my tongue between her thighs and my fingers curing inside of her. When my phone vibrates beside me and her name flashes on the screen, I take a deep inhale and answer.

"Hello." I rasp out, in a tone that only she has heard.

"My fingers just aren't the same." She gasps out, a slight hint of desperation in her voice.

My heart almost jumps out of my chest, but I try to remain calm.

"Hmm, they don't hit the same depths as I do."

A whimper escapes her lips and I continue.

"Or maybe it's my tongue you crave, licking your folds, nipping your thighs, but avoiding the one place you want it most."

In my head, I picture her naked in our bed with a hand hidden between the sweet apex of her legs. She says my name in a whimper.

"If only you were here, Maura, then I could sit you up on my desk, legs wide with that pretty pink pussy spread for me." I let out a moan as the vision swirls in my head and I lick my lips at the thought. "I only drop on my knees in front of you, my Goddess, and worship you until your legs shake and clamp around my head, your tasty juices flooding my taste buds and my own panties drenched. Watching you come undone, that's the biggest turn on ever."

Arousal courses through me as I listen to my words push her over the edge. My name falls from her lips like a mantra.

"Maur?" I ask when she goes silent.

"Come home, Jane, and clean up the mess you've made of me." Sex drips from her tone and the pen that I was chewing on almost explodes as I bite down hard.

"I'll be there as fast as I can." I tell her as I practically jump from my chair and run out of the precinct.

Driving through the streets, trying my hardest not to speed, I think of how much being with Maura is a dream. We've only been together for a few weeks, but damn am I eager to please. She unlocks a side of me that I didn't know existed. She used to call me a prude, but the truth is, I'd rather have sex than talk about it. With her, we're insatiable. The only time we keep our hands off each other is while we are at work, but even then, it's a bit iffy. I'm surprised nobody has caught me under her desk or us making out on her couch. Maura Isles makes me hot under the collar and I'm not ashamed to be acting like a horny teenager.

Pulling into her driveway, I notice that her bedroom light is off. A ping of sadness runs through me at the thought that maybe she fell asleep. To be fair, she had a long day of autopsies so I can understand how sleep could find her after her orgasm. Letting out a long sigh, I get out of the car. I unlock the door and make my way to the kitchen to grab a quick snack before going up to bed. When I flip on the light, the vision before me causes me to stop dead in my tracks. Doctor Maura Isles is sitting naked on her kitchen island, drinking a glass of wine. My jaw drops slightly as my eyes rake over her smooth, ivory skin. I look up when I hear the soft clearing her throat to get my attention.

"Would you like a late-night snack, Detective?" Her voice is low and husky, matched with the slow uncrossing of her legs to reveal her glistening folds.

I bite my lower lip to swallow a moan and manage to nod my head. She beckons me with her finger, and I will my legs to work. Desire takes over and I wrap her in my arms. Lips meet and tongues tangle and she works to rid me of shirt. Her dexterous fingers work at my buttons as my hands come up to cup her breasts. I feel her nipples tighten into rosy peaks in my palms and a moan vibrate in her throat. My shirt is being pushed down my arms and I feel her cool touch underneath my tank top. Maura's nails scrap against the taunt skin of my stomach.

"I've been thinking about you all day." She mumbles against my lips.

"Yeah? What have you been thinking?" I ask her, my teeth nipping at the delicious skin of her neck.

Maura groans as I rake my nails, softly at first and then a little harder, over her hips.

"All I can see when I have a moment of free time, is your wild curls between my thighs." The last word of her sentence is said as a high-pitched moan as I wrap my tongue around her left nipple and suck.

Legs wrap around my waist and I can feel the heat of her core soak the thin fabric of my tank top.

"Were you wet all day long for me? Is that why you had to come home, touch that pretty pussy and call me to push you over the edge?" I ask in a low octave, one that I know causes her inner walls to clench.

I gently push her back as I kiss down her body. Stopping to worship her breasts, loving the soft whimpers of pleasure she makes as I do so. Moving down her toned stomach, the smell of arousal hits me. I moan against her stomach and I feel the muscles tense underneath me. I want her entire body against mine, legs wrapped around my head, and her hands in her hair. The kitchen island will not allow for me to do that. I trail my fingertips softly through her folds, teasing her slightly before I place my hands under her body and lift her up. Maura's arms wrap around my neck, lips finding mine, as I walk us to her room. I only stop to pin her against the wall a few times, gaining a frustrated groan from the honey blonde. She nibbles on my bottom lip as she rocks her core against me in desperate need for friction,

"Don't tease me, Jane." She begs and I continue our trek to bed.

I toss her down, quick to cover her body with my own. My lips map out her body. Every slope, curve, sweet spot that is Maura Isles is forever burned into my memory. I don't think I will ever get enough. Fingers ghost down her sides until they reach her knees. I spread them wide and settle in between them. Her nails scape across my shoulders, up my neck, until they are pressing my head down.

"Jane." She cries desperately, "Just fuck me."

I bite her stomach, hard at first but then bring my tongue out to soothe the mark. Her rule is that no love bite can be visible, so I leave them where I can. I take my time nipping at her thighs, feeling her hips thrust forward in an attempt to get me to focus my attention on her aching center. My hands come up to settle on her hips as I bring my tongue to lick at her folds. A moan leaves her mouth as one of her hand's tangles in my hair, scratching my scalp. Maura is wet, warm, and oh so delicious. Her sweet taste coats my tongue as I wrap my lips around her clit and suck. My fingers grip hard, trying to keep her from bucking into my face.

"Fingers. I need your fingers." Maura cries.

I lick slow circles around her clit, alternating between that and dipping inside of her. Maura's thighs trap my head, but I still manage to bring my left hand off her hip and thrust deep inside of her. She screams in response as I fill her up and curl my fingers to hit her g-spot. Her hips rock with my every movement. Nails dig harder into my hair and I moan into her core. I lick at her clit faster, matching my thrusts.

"Fuck, Jane, so fucking good. Don't stop." She moans, then screams my name as I add another finger.

"I'm going to..." Her voice stops and screams take over.

Her inner walls grip me tight and her thighs are quivering around me. My name echoes off the walls of her room as her climax seizes her. The sound of her voice is hoarse. Quickly, I replace my fingers with my tongue and continue to thrust into her, prolonging her pleasure. Her sweet juices fill my mouth. When her hips stop moving, I lick her lazily to clean her up. Leaning over, I place a soft bite on her thigh and make my way up her body. Maura pulls me down into a deep, passionate kiss before I roll over next to her. She instantly cuddles into my side.

"The things you do to my body, Jane Rizzoli, should be considered illegal." She hums.

I let out a low chuckle before kissing her on the top of her head.

"In the morning, I will make sure to return the favor." I hear her sleep filled voice say.

Maura holds onto me tightly as I listen to her breathing slow and sleep take her. Looking down at the beautiful honey blonde next to me, I send a prayer into the universe that she always stays mine.


End file.
